Sorpresas de la vida
by Daniela Hale
Summary: Jasper se entera de que cuando aun era humano tuvo una hija y que ellas es vampiro. que pasara cuando se reencuentren JxA ExB ExR CxE
1. recuerdo del pasado

JASPER. POV  
era un día como cualquier otro, Edward fue a buscar a Bella para ir al colegio , calisle ya se había ido al hospital y Alice, Emmet y yo esperábamos a que Rose que terminara de arreglarse para ir a la escuela .

Nos estacionamos a dos coches de l volvo plateado donde nos esperaban Edward y Bella.

Todos caminamos juntos a clases. Edward fue a dejar a Bella y a Alice a la clase se literatura, Emmet, Rose y yo tomábamos juntos biología, por lo que nos dirigimos a clases que se impartían en el edificio cuatro. No preste atención en toda la clases, porque la materia que estaban pasando ya la había estudiado tantas veces que me la sabia de memoria, así que me dedique a planear el fin de semana que pasaría a solas con Alice, si el tiempo me lo permitía pensaba llevarla a San Francisco o NY. Se suponía que era una sorpresa, pero lo más probable es que Alice sepa antes que yo a donde vamos a ir y que vamos a hacer.

En cuanto sonó el timbre tome mis cosas y me dirigía a mi siguiente clases. Trigonometría y posteriormente a ed .física, las clases pasaron muy rápido, no me di ni cuanta y ya era la hora del almuerzo. En la cafetería ice la cola para el almuerzo a pesar de que nunca comía nada ( nota: para mí la comida de humanos sabe a tierra). Cuando me acerque a la mesa que compartía con mis hermanaos note la ausencia de mi amada Alice.

-Rose sabes donde esta Alice??

-no, en la mitad de la clase se paro y se fue sin decir una palabra

-a donde?

- no lo sé, pero parecía muy preocupada, pensé que iba a ir a buscarte, pero ya me di cuenta de que no fue haci

Me levante de la mesa y fui directamente al estacionamiento, y tal como temía el auto de Alice no se encontraba allí. Tome todas mis cosas y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa.

Al llegar encontré a Esme arreglando el jardín.

-Hola mamá, Alice se encuentra aquí?

-sí, está en su cuarto

Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y me dirigí hacia nuestro cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta encontré a Alice tendida en la cama boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados

-¿ te encuentras bien? ¿ qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste de clases sin avisarme? – pero Alice no se movió ni un centímetro, me acerque a ella y me senté en el borde de la cama, parecía un ángel con sus facciones de duende cilla y su pelo corto con puntas que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones. Extendí mi mano derecha para acariciarla, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos color miel los cuales me observaban con preocupación.

- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-tuve una visión, pero no es como las otras que suelo tener esta es sobre algo que ya paso, sobre el pasado , tu pasado……..- en esa última palabra se le quebró la vos , y luego prosiguió- tu pasado como humano.

Seguí acariciándola y me tendí en la cama junto a ella, me moria de ganas de saber que era lo que Alice había visto sobre mí, pero ese no parecía el momento indicado.

En ese momento solo me concentre en tranquilizarla.

ROSALIE. POV

Entre a clase de filosofía junto a Alice , nos sentamos en la última fila de asientos, ninguna de las dos prestábamos atención a la clase.

A la mitad de la clase pedí permiso para ir al baño ( obviamente no lo necesitaba ) , una vez ahí me observe en el espejo y saque de la mochila un estuche donde guardaba mis pinturas para retocar mi maquillaje. Cuando decidí que ya había pasado bastante rato volví a mi salón.

Al llegar a mi asiento me percate de que Alice estaba teniendo una visión, en cuanto salió del trance se levanto de la silla y se fue, sin decir ni una palabra.

El profesor y el resto de los alumnos la miraron con cara de preocupación , pero ninguno dijo ni izo nada para detenerla

Cuando acabo la clase ya era hora de almorzar por lo que me dirigía a la cafetería cuando me encontré con Edward en el camino. Y decidí preguntarle si había estado "escuchando" los pensamientos de Alice

-Edward

-si

-Algo raro le paso a Alice, en la mitad de la clase se paro y se fue sin decir ni una palabra, y me preguntaba si tu no abrías "escuchado" lo que le paso

Edward pareció pensativo unos instantes y luego me dijo:

-la verdad si estuve escuchando, pero Alice contaba del 568 hacia atrás, por lo que pensé que era un forma de bloquear sus pensamientos , asi que decidí dejarlo haci.

- tal vez esta con jass

Cuando entramos a la cafetería Edward fue a sentarse con Bella y yo me senté con Emmet que me esperaba ya sentado en una mesa.

Como a los dos minutos entro jasper y se puso en la fila de la cafetería.

La verdad me sorprendí mucho al verlo entrar solo, pero como no quería preocuparlo no dije nada.

Jasper se sento e la mesa junto con nosotros y al percatarse de que Alice no se encontraba me pregunto por ella.

-Rose sabes donde esta Alice??

-no, en la mitad de la clase se paro y se fue

-a donde?

- no lo sé, pero parecía muy preocupada, pensé que iba a ir a buscarte, pero ya me di cuenta de que no fue haci

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas sentí el ambiente cargado de preocupación, jass se levanto y se dirigió con paso firme y rápido a la puerta.

ALICE. POV

Me asuste mucho al tener una visión sobre mi jazz, pero lo que más me asustaba era que esta había ocurrido hace muchos años. Y tenía miedo. Si miedo de que al enterarse de la verdad se sumergiera por una tristeza de la que nadie lo podrá sacar.

A pesar de que la mejor decisión era no contarle nada de lo que vi, tenía que hacerlo, era su derecho saber que cuando aún era humano tuvo una hija.

El ya llevaba 2 horas acariciándome para derme valor , por lo que decidi que lo mejor era contárselo ahora que prácticamente estábamos solos en la casa ya que Edward, Rose y Emmett, estaban en el colegio , Clisle estaba en el hospital y Esme en el jardín.

-jazz tengo que contarte algo

- dime Alice, por favor que me estas asustando , que va a ocuarrir que te tiene asi

- lo que yo vi ya ocurrió ase muchos años

- como , entonces tuviste una visión del pasado?

-si, en mi visión estabas tú en una casa antigua junto a una mujer y una niña .

La niña estaba jugando en el patio de la casa y de repente tu salias de la casa y ella corria a tus brazos, yu te despedías de ella y ella lloraba porque tú te tenias que ir a la guerra.

Y eso es todo

- ósea que…. Yo tengo una hija

Yo solo pude asentir, por más que lo intente, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca

JASPER. POV

En ese momento sentí una felicidad inmensa, tanto que no cavia en mí, pero a la vez sentí una tristeza inmensa al pensar que tuve una hija y que nunca la pude conocer, que ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, y que seguramente ya sebe estar muerta y que nunca voy a poder verla por que de seguro ya está muerta.

En es instante me di cuenta de que mis emociones eran demasiado fuertes y que tenía que controlarlas por que los demás las podían sentir.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HOLA

- Este es mi primer fic , y la verdad estoy un poco emocionada . asi que no asean malos dejan comentarios =)

- Camila por fin subí el primer capitulo

-gracias a las personas que me incentivaron a escribir y ti por leerlo

XD

CHAU


	2. Anie

**Los personajes no son míos son de ****Stephenie Meyer****.**** Yo solo juego con la historia**

Yo sabia que en cuanto llegaran los demás a casa podrían sentir mi tristeza y como no lograba controlar mis sentimientos decidí que lo mejor será irme a otro lugar, un lugar en donde pueda estar solo, para poder pensar.

Asi que si decirle ni una palabra a Alice tome mi maleta y empecé a guardar muy apuradamente ropa dentro de ella, veía como el amor de mi vida me observaba con sus hermosos ojos desde la cama pero no me decía nada, ella sabía perfectamente que esto era lo mejor.

Al terminar de hacer mi maleta de despedí con un corto beso y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves del auto de Alice y me fui sin rumbo fijo.

Alice. POV

Savia que él iba a volver en unas semanas más , y también sabía que lo mejor era que se fuera solo pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir una enorme pena, si hubiera tenido lagrimas en este momento estaría llorando desconsoladamente, de eso no tengo ni una duda.

Ya habían pasado como 3 horas cuando mis hermanos llagaron del colegio. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta subieron hasta mi habitación para preguntarme qué había ocurrido.

Edward fue el primero en habla

-¿Qué paso?

-tuve una visión del pasado

-pero como grito Emmet

-no lo sé, esto nunca me había pasado antes

-¿Dónde está Jazz?

- se ha ido- es ese momento no aguante mas la pena y la vos de me quebró no podía decir ni una palabra, que pasaba si mi visión estaba equivocada y Jazz nunca podía superar la muerte de su hijo y si el llegaba a…………….

No quería ni pensar en que sería capaz de hacer si eso sucedía, yo lo amo con toda mi alma, no pobria vivir si el el resto de la eternidad.

Comense a sollozar sin lagrimas y Rose se acerco a y me abraso, mientras el resto seguía de pie alrededor de la cama.

ROSE POV.

No entendíamos nada lo único que sabíamos es que Alice tubo una visión del pasado y que Jazz se había ido, pero no sabíamos que era lo que había visto mi hermana para que s expusiera así.

Después de un rato de estarla consolando , por fin alguien se atrevió a preguntar

. Alice, que fue lo que viste?

-Vi que Jazz tiene una hija…

Me quede prácticamente petrificada, nadie sabía que decir, no sabíamos mucho del pasado de Jazz pero nunca pensamos en que hubiera tenido una familia, y mucho menos una hija.

No paso mucho rato antes de que Alice empezara a tener una visión, duro más de lo normal. En cuanto termino no nos quiso contar que era lo había visto, y nos pidió que la dejarnos sola , así que todos salimos de la habitación y cerramos la puerta , al bajar las escaleras nos encontramos con Esme y Carlael en la cocina. Después de que les contáramos lo ocurrido Esme tuvo una gran idea

-por que no nos ponemos a abusar cerca de la hija de Jazz a ver qué fue de ella.

-me parece una buena idea mama"- respondimos todos al mismo tiempo

- por que no nos separamos para abarcar mas territorio Edward ve al registro civil, Rose tu ve al pueblo donde nació Jazz , Emmet ve a la biblioteca y busca su árbol genealógico. Mientras Esme y yo nos quedamos acá con Alice.

Los 3 empezamos a correr inmediatamente por que no había tiempo que perder

EDWARD. POV

Al llegar al registro civil me atendió una señora muy pesada que no quería ayudarme a buscar el nombre de la hija de Jazz , pero con mi magnifica sonrisa torcida la deslumbre y accedió a ayudarme , se tardo como 3 horas en regresar con al información ya que era desde hace mas de 100 años . cuando llego deposito en mis manos un sobre , estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber el nombre de la niña , peo creí que lo mejor era que en la casa lo abriera junto con los demás , me despedí de la mujer y regrese a casa , cuando llega ya se encontraba hay mis 2 hermanos , esto me pareció un poco raro ya que Rose debía viajar muchos miles de kilómetros para llegar el pueblo y era prácticamente imposible incluso para nosotros demorarse tan poco

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle como lo había hecho bajo las escaleras una duendecillo y respondió por ella

-internet

-aaaaaaaa- fue lo único que s eme ocurrió decir en ese momento.

Alice POV.

Antes de que mis hermanos se retiraran de la habitación tuve una visión que duro más de lo normal , estábamos todos parados en el bosque esperando la llegada de alguien , no podía verle los rostros pero por las capas que usaban sabia que eran los Volturis, pero no venían solo ( me refiero q que no venían solamente los de siempre , sino que venía alguien más con ellos)

Ellos que querían algo que solo nosotros teníamos, pero como sabían que nos íbamos anegar traían a una misteriosa persona a la cual no el pude ver el rostro porque hay termino mi visión.

Con mi supero oído pude oír que era lo que planeaban hacer el resto de mi familia y me pareció una muy buena idea, aunque quería ayudar creí que lo mejor era quedarme en mi habitación asta que ellos volvieran porque me podía desesperar y terminar matando alguien.

En cuanto mis hermanos llegaron a la casa baje las escalera y "vi" lo que le iba a preguntar Rose así que le respondía a Edward

-internet

En su rostro aparició una enorme sonrisa al verme parada en los pies de la escalera.

-y bueno que es lo que encontraron?

Edward fue el primero en hablar- que encontré su certificado de nacimiento , pero aun no lo he leído, un no abro el sobre

- y que esperas para hacerlo anda abre el sobre- lo anime

El abrió el sobre y le yo el voz alta

-nombre: Anie Whitlock

Fecha de nacimiento: 26/06/1857

Lugar de nacimiento: Texas

Sexo: femenino

Fecha de defunción: 1875

Causa de defunción: desconocida, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado

Al terminar de leer Emmet fue el siguiente en continuar

-lo único que encontré fue que su árbol genealógico termino en ella, fue la última Whitlock en nacer.

- en su pueblo no sale mucho de ella , lo único que encontré fue que trabajaba en un escuela y que un día después de su turno entre el trabajo y su casa desapareció y nunca la encontraron

-mmmmmmmmmm……………………………

En este momento tuve otro visión, una que también era del pasado

Una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y ondulado iba caminado por una calle cuando delante de ella aparecieron 3 hombres de la nada,

La visión fue corta, pero duro lo suficiente para poder reconocer el rostro de los 3 hombres.

Eran Aro, Alec y Felix.


	3. nota de la autora

Hola

lo siento si pensaron que este era un nuevo capítulo, pero no lo es.

Por eso quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo que sigue , pero es que primero estaba en etapa de pruebas globales en el colegio y después me contagie con la AH1 N1 y no me sentía en condiciones de prender la computadora para terminar el capitulo ,esta semana salgo de vacaciones de invierno y tengan por seguro que voy a subir muy seguido.

Cariños, Daniela Hale.


	4. aro

**Nota: los personajes no son de mi propiedad excepto Anie, El resto son de S.M**

**La trama de la historia es completamente mía.**

oooooooooOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOo_OOOOoooOoOOOoOoOOOOOOOOooooOOoOOO

ARO . POV

Ya llevábamos mas de 3 años buscando a James, era un magnifico cazador y lo necesitábamos de nuestro lado, aun que por el momento el se negara a formar parte de nuestro grupo, de una o otra forma iba a terminar cediendo ante mi petición.

He pensado un millón de formas de obligarlo, pero la que me parece más adecuada es imnotisarlo pero para ello necesito que alguien lo tranquilice mientras María Lo hace cambiar de opinión. Para es papel yo ya tenía alguien en mente, aun que lo más seguro es que se iba a negar a hacerlo el era como decirlo………. Como su padre.

Pero yo tenía algo a mi favor, mejor dicho alguien que me iba ayudar a convencerlo de que esto era la mejor opción.

**flashback**

junto con Alec y Felix decidí ir a dar un paseo si es que así se le puede llamar. El fin de este era buscar a alguna humano digno de ser transformado y pasar a ser uno de nosotros , cuando ya llevábamos como una hora recorriendo a máxima velocidad los alrededores de Texas percibí un exquisito olor que cantaba para mi. Era un aroma tan embriagador que quemaba por dentro y hacia que la ponzoña se empezar a acumular en mi garganta.

Un exquisito aroma.

Seguimos el rastro de esta fragancia que nos llevo hasta una pequeña escuela de niños humanos. El aroma provenía de una hermosa joven de pelo ondulado de color caoba, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados en unas grandes y largas pestañas, no pasaba el 1.55, pero resaltaba entre todas las mujeres , sus facciones finas y delgadas.

Era bella.

En es momento decidí que tenía que unirse a nuestro clan.

Esperamos a la hora de salida, cuando iba camino a su casa nosotros………………….la transformamos

En ese momento solo me fije en su belleza no en si tenía algún don. Pero

Ella me sorprendió, resulto tener uno de los más magníficos dones si es que no es el más grande de todos.

Antes habría dado mi vida por defender que un vampiro no podía tener mas de 1 poder , pero ahora se que eso no es cierto.

MARIPOSAMARIPOSAMARIPOSAMARIPOSAMARIPOSAMARIPOSAMARIPOSAMARIPOSAMARIPOSA

Hola !

Se que me demore , pero ya empese a subir denuevo , la verdad los capítulos ya están listos solo tengo que subirlos , pero en las vacaciones no tome el computador. Estode estar en ultimo año es realmente agotador. Y el timpo libre tengo que aprovecharlo :p

**Gracias por sus reviews O go**

**Kahia-chan: fuiste la primera que me dejo un review, gracias :P**

**cullenfaan**

**Tobal Bonacic**

**rukatenoh7**

**Pasthor**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**Fran Ktrin Black**

**princess-vampire-dwyer**

**kate-cullen-hale**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO , CONSULTAS , SUJERENCIAS :p**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA**

**CARIÑOS Daniela Hale**


End file.
